


Judge, Jury, and Executioner

by A_Alternative



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Alternative/pseuds/A_Alternative
Summary: A and B playing dangerous games as children.  No one asked for this but after having thought of them playing judge, jury and executioner, these 7 year old's using really sophisticated vocabulary, and B taking this very seriously until Roger walks in… I gotta.





	Judge, Jury, and Executioner

A&B | Age: 7

* * *

 

       “ _\- …At the same age, he was already peculiar about privacy._ "  
The familiar accented rumbling in his friend’s encouragement brought him greater comfort than he had expected it to. It had felt as though the responsibility aged him ten years and they had only just begun exploring their options. Roger stared across the office to the rain soaked window leading out into the empty lawn. Residents were all tucked away indoors, in dorms, in quiet rooms, it almost felt the way it did before all this began.

  
                   “It wasn’t immediate but I think they’re cooperating.”

  
He said, voice just a notch above the volume of the window’s patter..  
The rain’s filter left the world outside in distorted melting lines but something blacker than night streaked across the sky. Traveling through the waterlines, it’s path ended at the ground.  
 

  " _Yes, I assumed they could benefit from being around one another._ ”

In a flash of lightening, briefly highlighting the landscape outside, he caught sight of a white line drawn up from the ground. The cracking boom in the same instant caused the floor beneath his feet to tremble with the impact.    “U-uh-!”   He groaned, startled by the power of the sound.

  
      _“Is that the storm?_ ”          “Yes, lightening must have touched down..”

Concluding as he approached the window, trying to make sense of what he was seeing through the rain. Rather than everything descending back into darkness, there was a flickering amber glow slowly dying.     Had a tree been struck and caught fire? 

  
 “I have to go.       I will call you back shortly…”

* * *

 

The witness statement was received with a disapproving scowl from the snarly lipped, raven haired seven year old that turned to the jury while pointing a short, accusing finger.

  
    “Are we really to believe that on the credibility of this _nudist_?”

  
“ **Irrelevant**!” Alternative interjected with high pitched authority from the judge’s stand, his tiny fingers curling over the edge of the rusty student’s desk top - another item they found shoved in some forgotten corner. “General Troll is not the one on trial here!”

  
Backup pouted, adjusting the dusty blazer that reaching mid-thigh, threatening to slip off his frame.. “Would _your Honor_ allow an appeal to jury?”   A’s little, freckled arms folding over his chest clad in a discarded adult’s choir robe (they too found among the attic’s boxes).         _“I’ll allow it.”_

  
“Members of the jury! Action man-Uhm- _Joe_ , saw an opportunity to liberate innocents being held by the enemy. Surely, answering a call to the defense of the defenseless absolves any guilt for desertion.” The pink haired witness and interjected, “I’ve not met a single innocent raptor in all my life!” Alternative then turned appalled at the witness at his right.

  
“ General! You will be held in contempt if you interrupt the defense again! … However, I have heard enough…” He said, tossing the troll doll over his shoulder to dismiss the witness from the stand. “I am exercising my authority as only living Grand Justice of the post-apocalyptic United States to override the jury and find you guilty.”

  
_< WHAAM!  >_

  
The school desk rattled as he brought down the claw hammer against its defaced surface - half a dozen scribblings of obscenities and ‘I love whoever’s that weren’t part of their game.   “However, in light of how Armageddon has dissolved much of society, including our prison system, I am giving you a chance to avoid the death penalty if you can recover the prime minister from the clutches of the enemy.”

  
Backup snatched up Joe and faced a small collection of toy soldiers gathered at the door. “I will redeem myself! Leading my troops passed enemy lies - we will save the country and it’s leader!” Justice A shifted in the judge’s seat, leaning over the desk once more.  "Joe, they’re too small! They’ll never make it across enemy lines!” He insisted, pointing the claw hammer at the tiny army guarding the door to the attic.                Backup looked back to the other prodigy.

   
“Then, we’ll call in… _the Barbie division_.”   The raven haired boy picked up an open box beside the judges stand, offering it towards his playmate. A took hold of the first doll out of the box.

“ _Commander Barbie_ ,” He said, positioning the dolls arm in salute. “ _reporting for Duty~_ "  Both rushed to the three tier tower of boxes below the window at the attic’s arch. Together, they climbed and forced it open with one great heave. Gazing out, they could see the sagging teddy bear tethered to a lightening rod (found in the attic as well hours earlier, inspiring their game).

" **Good God, Man**. They are sacrificing her to their thunder God!“ Exclaimed, A holding the first Barbie-commander, arms positioned as though she was holding binoculars for visual assessment of the battle field.  
"Savages.” B responded, taking the doll from Alternative and situating it into his sling shot, aiming to fire. “ … It has been an honor serving with you, Commander Barbie. Know that your sacrifice is for the greater good…” Backup said somberly, Alternative nodding in solace. “It was a life well spent, Sir. I would not accept anything less than a warrior’s death.” Backup released the elastic band, sending Commander Barbie through the air on a valiant mission. The two prodigies stood at attention and saluted her short trip. She disappeared into the darkness but the prime minister still remained upright from the ground below.

  
They watched, waited, hands coming away from their foreheads with disappointment. Almost within the same moment, quicker than thought, there was a bright flash and cracking bang that rumbled through their chests like concert amplifier.  
   

      Ah-HH!        AAHH! 

_< Thuump  > < Thuunk >_ Ooff!

  
It caused them such a start, they toppled off their box tower, wide eyed, hearts fluttering. They glanced at one another initially stunned before scurrying back up to the open window. There was a smoldering fire where the ‘prime minister’ once stood that faded away.

  
“ … Joe, you have failed us all.” A said desponded. “… But most of all, you have failed yourself.” Concluded B, before A looked to him determined. “The sentencing will be carried out, then. Prepare the convicted party.” The two hopped down, B with Joe in hand took hold of an old, wooden chair, dragging it to the center of the room. He positioned Joe, head first through the gap between the seat and backing. When he turned, the angel faced A was holding an axe they had lifted from an old fire safety box.

  
                  “Wait.”    B said.     “You’re a judicial executioner too…?" 

  
Alternative raised the axe, edge glinting near his temple.   "Like _President-Doctor-Chancellor-Ambassador-Sargent-Commander-Justice_ Barbie, I too… am multitalented, B.”   He informed, before raising the axe to deliver the blow to a plastic neck no thicker than a pencil.

  
   –  “Any last words~?”

  
B turned the head of the doomed action figure to face his executioner. “I would like to make a final request! I want my sentence carried out by my attorney, the man that failed me! _Let my death rest on his soul_..!"  A hesitated in mock consideration before his head snapped to the other.   "I cannot deny the request of a dying man.”

  
Alternative handed the axe to the other successor. Backup grinned victoriously raising it over his head without a moment’s pause. “ I shall make it quick. But before you go, I have to confess- … Joe, I never passed the bar exam. I’m not an actual lawyer.” A’s hand came to rest on B’s shoulder.   “And I just showed up at court today in this robe and you all just kind of accepted it. And, I appreciated that.”

“Only good die young, your honor. Perhaps it is why we are among Armageddon’s survivors.” Backup reassured as A took a step back from the chair.

“ May your axe strike true and deliver the coup de gras within three.”

There came an abrupt metallic rattling from the door handle, drawing the boy’s attention away from the execution at hand. Just as the lock clicked, the door to the attic swung open, dispatching the tiny army guarding it. There stood Roger glancing confused down at his feet then quickly back up at the two seven year olds welding an axe.

Backup glared with disgusted, Alternative expectant. ” In one fell swoop, you have destroyed a nation!“ B wailed at their administrator. "It’s okay, B! We can rebuild!” A assured instantly.

  
        “YOU CANNOT REBUILD _LIIVES_ , ALTERNATIVE!”

Roger stood there in the threshold unmoving with an expression like human static. The only instinct making it through was one to back up, turn around, and call his dear friend back to ask where he had gotten them and if it was too late to take them back.


End file.
